1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, as an image forming apparatus, an apparatus is proposed such that plural image forming units, each including a photoconductive drum, a developing device and so forth, are arranged in a tandem configuration and a toner image of predetermined colors formed by each of the image forming units is primary-transferred onto an intermediate transfer body and then secondary-transferred onto a recording medium.